


S'cone On You

by x_Lazart_x



Series: All the Coffee Shop AU's [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: The first time Daichi doesn't recognize Kuroo outside of work he brushes it off, thinking it's because Daichi is new. After it keeps happening Kuroo realizes that he genuinely doesn't recognize him. It's hard to woo a coworker when they think you're a customer.In which Kuroo pulls his hair back with a bandana to bake at work and Daichi doesn't recognize him without it.





	S'cone On You

Sawamura Daichi hadn’t been working at the cafe long. He’d only started a week and a half ago, so the first time Kuroo went in when he wasn’t scheduled to work, it wasn’t a total surprise that Daichi didn’t recognize him. They didn’t generally cross paths much at work. Kuroo came in at three in the morning so that all the pastries and baked goods would be ready for them opening at eight. Being the new guy Daichi got the short end of the stick and was scheduled for the opening shift nearly every day. Their shifts only overlapped by half an hour, so any conversation tended to be about the goods had been made for the day and just general polite conversation. In fact they’d never even been properly introduced, Kuroo only knew his name because Bokuto had mentioned it in passing. 

Point being, it wasn’t wholly surprising he wasn’t recognized and he didn’t want to make things awkward, so he just let it slide. In fact it was actually a little amusing, being on the receiving end of the client spiel. Plus they could hopefully laugh about it when Daichi realized. It could become a small inside joke, which could lead to actual conversations and give Kuroo the opportunity to woo his co-worker. Had he mentioned that Daichi was adorable? He had dimples! Actual real live dimples and shoulders that did funny things to his insides. It was unreal. In fact he’d nearly grabbed a tray out the oven without gloves the first time Sawamura had stuck his head into the kitchen to say good morning, that’s how distracting he was. 

The thing is though, that it happened the second time he came in too. Then the third, fourth and it just kept on happening. It slowly dawned on him that Daichi  _ genuinely _ didn’t recognize him. At all! Sure he was usually wearing an apron that was covered in frogs, and his hair was always pulled away from his face with a bandana but really how much of a difference could that really make? It wasn’t even that he was insulted by not being recognized, it was just, well how was he supposed to make a move when Daichi thought he was a customer? 

Tuesday morning Kuroo dropped in for a quick pick me up on the way to class and had resolved to casually slip it into conversation that he just happened to work here too. Oh you had the opening shift this morning? No way, me too! Then they would both chuckle and move on with their lives. Hopefully together. In fact he was chuckling right now just thinking about it! Which, he should probably stop because he was almost certain that old guy just crossed the street to get away from him. 

Practicing the conversation in his head, his whole plan was completely derailed when he walked into the bakery to find Sawamura stretching to reach a bag of coffee from the top shelf. That in and of itself wasn’t anything spectacular but his shirt had rode up his back and Kuroo was getting a tantalizing flash of skin. It wasn’t even in an interesting place! But it was enough of a distraction that Kuroo promptly walked into and tripped over a chair.  

It was immediately made worse by the fact that Bokuto let out a howl of laughter, startling Daichi into dropping the bag of coffee, spilling beans all over the place. Which just set his dumb ass best friend off even more. To the point where Bokuto was collapsed against the coffee machine, face turning red from lack of oxygen. 

Daichi just stared at him for a second, not even trying to stop the flow of beans that were spreading all over the floor. Giving a feeble wave, Kuroo made an aborted motion to go help. 

“Do you need- Can I-?” Pushing the chair back out of the way he made to go and get the dustpan and brush from beside the counter to help with the clean up. 

“No no, it’s okay don’t worry about it. It just slipped,” Sawamura insisted, finally snapping back into motion. Before Kuroo could do anything else, Daichi had scooped up the bag and was already clearing up the mess. Embarrassment was enough of a deterrent that Kuroo slunk over to where Bokuto was finally calming down instead of pushing the issue. 

“Smooth Bro,” Bokuto wheezed out when Kuroo slumped against the coffee bar with a self pitying groan. With a content sigh, Bokuto pushed himself upright, grabbing a cup and getting to work on a ridiculously syrupy sweet coffee order that he knew by heart. 

“You’re the worst,” Kuroo whined, not even daring to glance over to the side. Sawamura probably thought he was a big huge dork. This was not the impression that he wanted to give off. Honestly, this whole seduction thing was a lot harder than movies made it look. 

“You love me,” his best friend announced cheerfully, sliding the coffee cup in his direction. He reached for it, only for it to be pulled back out of his reach. “Welllll what do you say?” Bokuto asked in a sing song voice when Kuroo glared at him. 

“Fineee,” he conceded with a groan, trying to fight back the smile tugging at his lips. “I love you, now give me my caffeine.” With an overly dramatic gasp, Bokuto’s hand flew to his heart and Kuroo seized the opportunity to reach over and grab his coffee. “You’re a dumbass,” he complained affectionately, turning to head back out when he saw Sawamura watching them. For the second time in ten minutes he lifted his hand. To wave. At his crush who was less than ten feet away. Sawamura quickly turned away, busying himself with straightening up the counter.  Feeling ridiculous he dropped his hand and hurried out, determination filling him that tomorrow he was going to do something about this situation.

* * *

 

Today was the day. He’d double checked to make sure that Bokuto didn’t have work that morning because obviously the previous encounter had been all Bokuto’s fault. It only made sense. Stalking into the coffee shop it registered in a distant part of his brain that there were only two customers in the shop, huddled together in a far corner. It was going to happen this time. 

“Good morning, “ he announced when he was still only halfway to the counter. Sawamura looked up from whatever he was arranging on the counter and smiled his way. Steeling his resolve,he was determined not to get distracted by those dimples, not today. Opening his mouth to say, who even knew what, he was beat to the punch by Sawamura. 

“Would you like to try a sample of our house blueberry scones?” Daichi offered earnestly, gesturing to a small display that he had obviously been working on when Kuroo came in. 

“Th-thanks but the truth is I’m not-” 

“I’m not big on blueberries myself!” Sawamura rushed to assure him and that fact honestly wasn’t that uncommon, but Kuroo’s brain was trying to convince him this was the most important thing he’d ever learned about his crush. “But these are  _ really  _ good. I insist.”  As he was talking, Sawamura lifted off the glass covering from the display and then was holding the plate out in offering. 

“I-is that so…” Kuroo acknowledged weakly. His brain was screaming at him to say something, anything! ‘ I know they’re good because I made them this morning’ or ‘ no thanks, I actually made them.’ Either of those things would have been great. That would have put an end to this whole misunderstanding. But apparently he hesitated a little too long because for a split second Sawamura’s grin faltered and he looked like he was questioning himself. “Okay,” Kuroo blurted out before he even knew he was going to say it, hand automatically reaching out to take one of the sample pieces. His inner Kuroo was shaking its head in disappointment. He was so weak, he couldn’t stand to see that conflicted look on Daichi’s face. It was too much. 

“Good right? They’re my new favourite!” Sawamura commented, smile back in place full force. Munching dutifully on the scone piece, Kuroo cursed himself. Stupid delicious scone, stupid hopeless crush. 

“Hrmrmmr, they’re really good,” Kuroo mumbled around his mouthful, nodding in agreement. 

“I think they’d be really good with something a little different too, you know? Maybe orange or raspberries…” he mused, picking up his pen and fiddling with it absentmindedly. “Anyway, the usual right?” 

“You know my order?”

“Well...it’s pretty distinctive and you come in here quite a lot,” Daichi explained after a brief pause, pink creeping up his neck.

“Right of course.” Fumbling in his pocket he pulled out some crumpled notes, smoothing them out before handing them over. Now would be a great time to crack a joke about Daichi knowing his order. Establish a rapport. Instead he took his change and shuffled off to the end counter to retrieve his drink. Yaku, who was tending the machine, shot him the most judgy look. At this point basically all the employees knew about Kuroo’s big fat crush and Daichi’s obliviousness to the whole thing. He’s sure there was a betting pool going on about the possible outcomes. This added pressure wasn’t helping but at some point this whole situation had to resolve itself. It had to.

* * *

 

The next time he tried to go in and confess everything, the cafe was packed with students, eliminating any opportunity he had to actually talk to Daichi. Their morning conversations still consisted of Kuroo just walking Daichi through all the pastries and cakes he’d made that morning and then hurrying off to class. There wasn’t much time to sneak in an actual conversation. He must have looked as disheartened as he felt because Bokuto added extra caramel and chocolate sauce to the top of his drink in an effort to cheer him up. It might have also been his imagination but Daichi seemed to be throwing glances his way, as if he was also disappointed. 

At three o’clock the next morning, sleep deprived and mixing together ingredients through habits built over months alone, he was suddenly struck by inspiration. Actually his elbow knocked a metal mixing bowl off the counter, he nearly jumped out of his skin, heart running a mile a minute and the adrenaline from the scare kicked his brain into action. It only lasted about 30 seconds but that was all he needed. Dumping out the batch he had been working on he started digging through fridges and pantries for the ingredients he needed, laughing quietly to himself. 

By the time seven thirty had rolled around he was slightly regretting his decision. He’d taken out all trays of goodies bar one, which he was saving for when he was actually leaving. Daichi was looking at wonderful as ever. How he managed to be so cheerful in the morning was completely beyond Kuroo. Nausea sitting low in his gut he grabbed the last tray and ignored the fact that his hands were shaking slightly. This was a lot more nerve wracking than originally anticipated. He might have also drank three cups of coffee in the last two hours, just to ensure that he was alert enough for this. 

“Hey I had one last tray. It’s not on the standard menu so you might want to squeeze it onto the daily specials board if there’s room,” he said casually, sliding the tray onto the back bar. 

“Yeah of course I can, I haven’t updated it yet anyway. What are they?” Daichi asked, coming over to inspect the new goods. Serving one of the scones up on a plate Kuroo slipped it over to his coworker. 

“I’m trying something new. Cranberry orange scones, instead of the blueberry ones,” he said, desperately trying to keep his voice steady. The odds that Daichi would even make the connection were one in a million. It was throw away small talk that he’d had with a customer one time a week or so ago. If Kuroo hadn’t been watching so closely for a reaction he might have missed the absolutely adorable little face scrunch that Daichi did. 

“That sounds great! I was just...talking about..that actually..” Daichi trailed off thoughtfully. Breaking off a piece and popping it into his mouth, the low hum of delight sent heat crawling up Kuroo’s face in response. Did it suddenly get several degrees warmer in here? Now Daichi was staring at him intensely. What was he supposed to do when he was being stared at like that? He wasn’t proud to admit it but his first thought was to bail. As fast as possible. This was just going to embarrass Daichi. It was a terrible idea. 

“Right well yes. Gotta go. Class soon. You know?” Smooth Kuroo. Stick to two word sentences, solid woo-ing technique. Pulling off his apron, he sloppily folded it and dumped it on the counter. “Can you stick that back for me please?” Without giving Daichi a chance to answer he was rounding the counter and heading for the door. 

“Wait you forgot-” 

“Oh right yeah thanks,” he laughs at his own forgetfulness. Pulling off his bandana and shaking his head to fix his hair, he turned to drop it onto the counter and immediately froze. Daichi was staring in abject horror. 

“I’m so stupid,” the words just seemed to explode out of Daichi. “I can not believe. Why didn’t you  _ say something _ ?”

“Wait what? I didn’t do anything?”

“We’ve been talking for weeks! You always have your hair pulled back and I didn’t recognize you and you didn’t say anything. Does everyone know? Of course everyone knows. Ugh,” dropping down into the chair behind the counter he just stared. 

 “It was kind of funny at first,” Kuroo admitted, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. “But it’s really hard to hit on you when you just thought I was a customer. I didn’t know what to say!”

“You could have said anything!” Daichi retorted. “ Hi I’m Kuroo maybe you didn’t realize but we share the morning shift.” His impression of Kuroo was terrible and it took all he had in him not laugh. 

“That would have just been too easy.” If only it had been that easy. Now things were going to be weird between them and he’d never get a date and all his coworkers would fun of him for the rest of his life. He should have just blurted everything out on the first day. They just started at each other as the seconds slowly, agonizingly ticked by. When Kuroo had imagined them wasting hours staring into each other’s eyes this is not what he’d had in mind (he was a huge sap okay, this shouldn’t be a surprise). 

“So you wanted to hit on-” 

“They have a betting pool-” They both started talking at the same time and then immediately shut up. “You go first,” Kuroo insisted, twisting his bandana around in his hands without even noticing it. 

“You were planning to hit on me?” Daichi asked, getting straight to the point. 

“Only if you seemed interested,” Kuroo confessed, they’d come this far he was as well laying all his cards on the table. “You’re really cute and funny. So.. are you interested?” 

“Definitely! I practically force fed you your own scones to extend our conversations by an extra twenty seconds.” Laughing at the memory of it Kuroo couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. How stupid this whole situation was. Daichi didn’t recognize him because he had his hair pulled back when he baked. There is no way he looked that different surely. Before Kuroo could a chance to say anything (which might have been in his favor because he felt an excited whoop coming on) the door of the cafe rattled, causing them both to jump. Reminded that they were still both at work, Kuroo glanced at the clock, surprised to find that it was already after eight and they should have opened already. Springing into action, Daichi hurried to open the door and Kuroo’s attention was caught by Bokuto’s head peeking around the kitchen door. 

“Is it safe for me to come out yet?” Kuroo suppressed the urge to throw something at his best friends who was waggling his eyebrows at him in the most ridiculous manner. He almost asked how long Bokuto and been there and what exactly he had overheard, but in the end he decided that he actually really did not want to know. 

The before work crowd slowly started to trickle in and Kuroo was disappointed that he wasn’t going to get more alone time with Daichi. However when he looked over Daichi sent a wink his way. 

“Pick me up after work.” It was more a statement than a question but Kuroo very easily agreed. Still he only actually left the cafe when Bokuto reminded him that he was going to be late for class. 

Hurrying out the door, he half jogged half skipped to class, completely uncaring about the few weird looks being thrown his way. What had he even been worrying about? Daichi liked him back! They were going on a date tonight, then hopefully many more afterwards. Let the woo-ing commence!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and talk about all the volleyball dorks on [tumblr.](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
